Cartman's Got a Bomb
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Cartman, is angry at someone, and plans to kill him.No, it isn't Kyle. Sucky summary, I know, but this story came out of nowhere, so I'm not certain how to summarize it...I'm not even sure about the Genre...Crime, I suppose...Kind of Creek fluffiness near the end.I think the title summarizes the main thing happening... Rated T for explosions, Cartman's scheming, and coarse languag


_Okay, I listened to Mind Heist, by Zack Hemsy. I'm not sure if I got the name right, but whatever. It's the song from the movie Inception, and it is EPIC. Personally, I've never even seen the movie, but I love the song... Anyways, I listened to it while reading a Creek fanfiction, and I got the idea for this. This is perhaps, the MOST random story that I have ever written. I don't own South Park, which fucking sucks..._

* * *

Cartman walked into the building with his briefcase. The contents of the briefcase was a bomb, that was to be triggered by the push of a button.

He planned to kill one person, but knew that many other lives would be lost. He didn't care.

He wore his brown suit, and had his hair combed neatly.

Kyle arrived at the office.

"What the hell are you doing fatass?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Cartman said with a smirk.

Tweek ran up to the building, a worried looking Craig following close behind.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Craig asked, grabbing Tweek's wrist.

"I d-don't want to talk."

"Tweek... Don't be like this..."

Tweek started to say something, but was cut off by Craig kissing him.

He pulled away.

"C-Craig, no."

Tweek said, backing up slightly.

Kyle walked into the office, followed by Cartman.

Cartman sat the briefcase beside his desk, and left.

Kyle had a sense that Cartman was up to something, so he ran out of the back of the building.

Something wasn't right. Craig had a feeling that something was about to happen.

Tweek started towards the door.

"Cartman has been seriously pissed at Tweek, for some reason or another, and he know how to make a bomb."

Craig thought to himself, watching Tweek's retreating form.

There was something fishy about Cartman's smirk. And that briefcase.

He saw Cartman get something out of his jacket pocket.

A remote control for something.

Without hesitating, he ran up, and jumped on Tweek, just as Cartman was pressing the button.

He sheilded Tweek from the blast, as parts of the building, and shards of glass from the windows, rained down on them.

Craig stood up, after it seemed that the blast was over.

The building was un-sturdy, and was on fire.

"STAY BACK!"

He yelled to Tweek, and ran into the building to check for survivors.

As soon as he was inside, another blast began.

And the building started to come down.

Tweek remembered something Craig had said a few months ago.

_"Craig, don't ever leave me, okay?"_

_Tweek asked._

_"I promise you, Tweek, I will never leave you."_

Tweek dropped to his knees, as police, fire trucks, and ambulances began arriving on the scene._  
_

"Craig! You son of a bitch! You said you'd never leave me!"

He shouted, beginning to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

A familiar voice called.

"Craig?"

Tweek looked up.

Craig stood a few feet in front of Tweek, burnt, and bloody.

Tweek stood up and ran to him, wrapping his arms around him, and held tightly. As if he were afraid to let go.

The dark haired male, winced in pain slightly, but said nothing.

His action was detected by the blonde haired, caffeine addict.

Tweek immediately let go.

"S-Sorry, C-Craig... I-I was just so afraid of-"

Craig cut him off by pressing his lips to Tweek's slightly chapped ones.

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, deepening the kiss.

Craig wrapped his arms around the small blondes waist.

It began to rain, but only slightly.

They ended the kiss.

Cartman, angered that Tweek was not dead, pulled a gun partially out from his coat, and walked up to the couple.

"C'mere Tweek."

He said, with a glare.

Craig pushed Tweek behind him.

"What do you want with Tweek?"

Craig asked.

"This."

Cartman pulled the gun out fully, and aimed at Craig.

Tweek saw what Cartman was going to do, and shoved Craig to the side, causing Cartman to miss his target.

Tweek fell backwards.

"TWEEK!"

Craig yelled, when he noticed the blonde fall.

The bullet had hit his chest.

Craig fell to his knees, starting to cry.

"Oh, keep crying. You're about to join him."

Cartman said, aiming at him.

Tweek, stood up, and pounced on Cartman's legs, causing him to once again, miss Craig.

They wrestled over the gun for a while, when another shot was heard.

Cartman had been hit in the shoulder.

The police came and arrested Cartman.

"How did you do that? I mean, I SAW you go down."

Tweek ripped his shirt tiredly, to reveal a bullet-proof vest.

" A b-bullet-proof vest... I-I never leave home without one..."

He answered, then he collapsed, passed out.

Craig caught him.

Typical Tweek, to never leave home without a bullet-proof vest.

He learned a bit about Tweek every day.

But none of the stuff that he learned over the years, could compare to Tweek's amazing fighting skills, that he showed Craig.

And nothing could compare, to how he put aside all of his fears, and defended Craig.

* * *

_This is the most random thing, that I have ever came up with, and Tweek is definitely OOC. And the thing at the end, the bullet-proof vest idea, came from the movie "Dumb&Dumber" I believe... If I'm wrong, please tell me, and I will change it, if I can. Review what you think. I think, that this is random. This is REALLY random. But, it's what I get for staying up half the night, waking up early, and then listening to an awesome music piece. This story came from nowhere, I swear, I was simply listening to Mind Heist, by Zack Hemsey, which is the song from Inception. Once again, I've never seen the movie, but the song is just fantastic. Please review what your opinion is on this story, but no flames. This is a random story, and I really, don't wanna hear any lip about it._


End file.
